


Heaven Is In Your Arms

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sleeping Gabriel, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompts: Sabriel and "One falling asleep with their head in the other’s lap."</p>
<p>Sam contemplates over a sleeping Gabriel in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is In Your Arms

It was a well-known fact that Gabriel was a hedonist. The archangel took the time to indulge in life’s little pleasures, be it observing humanity like Castiel or doing something as simple as manually making a sandwich rather than conjuring it up. And it made sense, really; with all the time spent on Earth, Gabriel was more than likely to assimilate some part of himself to the human culture.

Sam just didn’t know that such pleasures that Gabriel enjoyed included sleeping.

Yet here Sam was, glancing down with a gentle smile at said archangel who had taken it upon himself to use Sam’s lap as a pillow. Gabriel was now snoring softly as he sunk into a deep slumber, cheek nestled comfortably on Sam’s thigh. Sam slowly slid a hand into Gabriel’s hair, fingers carefully stroking through the golden strands. Gabriel murmured unintelligibly at the contact and burrowed his face tighter against Sam’s thigh, exhaling a content sigh.

Sam chuckled, continuing the smooth caress of his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, observing the sleeping angel with fond affection.

There was something addicting and striking about watching Gabriel sleep. Here Sam had one of the most powerful entities in the universe, absolute power and ferocity embodied, an actual Archangel and warrior of the Lord. But out of all the things to do with that amount of might and duty, Gabriel had chosen to curl up beside Sam, lay his head on his lap, and lose himself in unconscious vulnerability. And he had done so willingly, placing himself wholly into Sam’s care without question.

It was really quite a beautiful thing to have something as precious as an archangel’s complete and irrevocable trust. Just like it was quite a beautiful thing to have someone like Gabriel in Sam’s life.

Gabriel shifted a little in his sleep, his eyes flickering beneath his closed lids. Sam observed this with rapt attention, fascinated, and he was struck with questions of just what Gabriel dreamt of when he slept. Did his dreams work like humans, a compilation of experiences and faces he encountered? Did they have meaning, premonitions, or revelations? Did he dream about nothing at all except a flurry of colors?

Did Gabriel dream about Heaven?

“Sam.”

Sam’s hand quickly halted in its movement and he gaped worriedly at the angel in his lap. “Gabriel?” he whispered, hoping he didn’t accidentally rouse Gabriel from his sleep.

Gabriel huffed lightly, his brows furrowing in displeasure. The archangel gave a small groan and slowly rolled over until he was facing Sam’s abdomen. He reached out blindly and grabbed at Sam’s flannel shirt, digging his face into Sam’s stomach. Gabriel sighed deeply, his distressed expression smoothing out evenly, and he nuzzled even closer into Sam’s warmth.

“Sam,” Gabriel breathed, his posture sagging peacefully once more as he slept on.

Sam watched the entire thing happen with a slack mouth and misty eyes, completely and utterly astonished at the beautiful being sleeping in his lap. Breathing out a quivering chuckle, Sam resumed the stroking of his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. Carefully, he bowed down and pressed a long kiss to Gabriel’s cheek, his nose lightly grazing affectionately against Gabriel’s skin as Sam slowly pulled away. Gabriel merely cuddled that much closer to Sam, a miniscule smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. Sam grinned widely at the sight and he trailed his hand down from Gabriel’s hair to cup around the side of Gabriel’s face. His fingers rubbed soothingly at the nape of Gabriel’s neck and his thumb caressed Gabriel’s cheekbone lovingly.

“Sweet dreams, Gabe,” he whispered.


End file.
